The Computing Core (CC) provides specialized computing support for all affiliated researchers, staff, and students at PSC. Services provided by the CC leverage the computing resources provided by U M (overall networking and fiber connection) and ISR (primary firewall security and email servers) by provisioning custom computing for data analysis and storage. In addition, the CC provides desktop support, consultation, training, and assistance with restricted data security requirements and specialized software, and supports video capture and live streaming for Center events such as brown bag seminars.